


Sugar, We're Goin Down

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 221DW ficlet, Anal Fingering, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex in a TARDIS, Tenth Doctor Era, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, We're Goin Down

**Author's Note:**

> **Sherlock fan fic writers have 221b ficlets. They're 221 words and the last word starts with B. I love them. They take a lot of editing skill to get down to 221 words. I decided to write a DW one, til i remembered WHY they're called 221b's. duh. 
> 
> **So, i am making a Thing. 221DW's. 221 words and the last word starts with D. 
> 
> ** These characters do not belong to me, and I thank RTD/BBC for making them come to life originally.
> 
> **Sugar We're Goin Down is an awesome song by Fall Out Boy

"Oh. My. God! Lower. _Please_. Don’t stop…" Rose leaned against the TARDIS’ console, her blouse unbuttoned, her jeans pooled at her ankles.

The Doctor released her thick nipple from his teeth to find a sweeter place for his tongue. Warmer. Delicious. He kissed down her belly, hands stroking her back, then arse, dipping into the cleft.

Rose moaned; when his tongue flicked against her clitoris, she shivered; on his knees, the Doctor buried his nose in her soft curls, her smell soft, like her after-bath powder. He pulled her closer, sliding his finger inside her warmth. She sighed, saying his name as he had never heard anyone say it.

"Doctor, oh fuck, I’m gonna come soon if..."

She didn’t finish; his slicked finger dipped between her arse cheeks and found their desire. His breath ragged, the Doctor stroked her entry, teasing with feathery touches. Finally sliding his finger inside her, she begged for more. Her nipples hard, she took one in her own fingers, rolling and pinching. Her other hand slid through his hair pulling him closer.

 "Doctor, fuck me now. I want you..."

 A subtle cough. Rose turned her head toward the door.

 "Come for me, Rose,” he begged, looking at her.

"The only coming she'll be doing is with me," Rose's mum said. "Next time, lock the bloody door."

 


End file.
